Suicide Squad Member Ryuko Matoi
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: The Joker has captured Honnouji Academy and is using it as a finish line in a deadly gauntlet for the Suicide Squad. But little does the clown prince of darkness know, the Squad has picked up a new team member, Ryuko Matoi. Rated M for Kill La Kill and Suicide Squad type material. Pairing HarleyXRyukoXMako and JokerXHarimei. Please read and review!
1. Ryuko And The Suicide Sqaud!

Chapter 1: Ryuko And The Suicide Squad!

(Opening A/N: What if the Joker has captured Honnouji Academy and Ryuko has joined forces with the Suicide Squad? With the tensions boiling between the Villan and the student council leader Satsuki Kiryuin...The Suicide Squad goes in to stop the mad man from releasing total chaos on Honnouji. And the Joker I have in mind, is voiced by none other than Mark Hamill. Now for the pairing, Harley QuinnXRyukoXMako and JokerXNui Harimei! Rated M for blood and gore, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, sexaul references, and strong sexual content. Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or Suicide Squad for they are rightfully owned by Trigger/Kaszuki Nakashima along with ANIPLEX, plus DC comics and it's rightful creators. They make the money, and the idea for this crossover is mine. Without further ado, let the madness begin!)

It all started with a laugh, the day Honnouji academy was seized by the clown prince of darkness, the Joker. He picked up the microphone which controlled all of the speakers within the school.

"Hello, hello kiddies. This is the Joker speaking, and I'm holding this school hostage. Starting with the student council leader Satsuki Kiryuin. And I hear that there's a student by the name of Ryuko Matoi. Now if anyone knows where she is please inform a hall monitor and if anyone as so much makes a move to stop me, I'll blow this place up like a house of cards." Joker said reassuring that he was going to back up that promise.

(Meanwhile, with the Suicide Squad...)

Harley Quinn was going through Ryuko's file that was leaked by Deathstroke. And that's how the Joker knows about Ryuko Matoi. The newest member made her appearance and she wielded a scissor blade and she had a Kamui named "Senketsu" and she's the only person that can hear him.

"Are you guys the Suicide Squad? Who's in charge here?" Ryuko asked, and Harley comes walking up to her and inspects the girl.

"Well, you must be Ryuko. I hear that Mr. J and Deathstroke have put a bounty on you." Harley said, Ryuko was getting pissed about what was going on.

"And I hear that clown is holding a friend of mine, and I'm going to get her back." Ryuko said, Harley then grabs Ryuko's face and she pinched her cheeks together.

"Be careful with this girl here." Senketsu said, he knew that Harley Quinn might be a former villan but she still is a dangerous woman.

"Maybe you can use your limber little tongue of yours to clean out my dirty little pussy." Harley said and Deadshot shows up.

"Save the sexual stuff for later, you must be Ryuko. Let me be the first to welcome you into the Suicide squad. But now, we need to get into the academy and save those students." Deadshot said but the Joker's laugh was heard over the speakers.

"I wouldn't think so, I'm sorry to inform you that in able to get to me, you need to run Deathstroke's gauntlet. And this academy is going to be the last part of the gauntlet. Now if you try setting a single foot in here, I will blow this whole school like a house of cards. And don't think I will." Joker said, and a single student came out wearing a bomb collar like the one used in Battle Royale.*

He then hands Deadshot a map of the whole gauntlet that both Joker and Deathstroke set up for the former villans. Deadshot took the map and the collar exploded killing the poor student as blood gushed out from his neck and the student died before his corpse hit the ground.

"You're going to pay for this Joker!" Deadshot said as he swore vengance against the clown prince of darkness.

"If I'm going to be a part of this team, I'm going to need some guns." Ryuko said, her scissor blade wasn't going to be enough to combat the mercenary and his leigon. "Because here's how I see it, in able to beat a mercenary, you need to be one. So that's why I'm asking for some guns." She also added, and that made Harley Quinn blush.

Deadshot pulls up an armory for Ryuko to access. Ryuko pulls up four guns, a fully custom HK416 with a 20mm grenade launcher attachment and ACOG scope, a 9mm Sig Sauer handgun, A Vector .45 ACP SMG, and a SPAS-12 shotgun. All placed into a digital armory on Ryuko's wrist, all she needs to do is choose which weapon she needs including her scissor blade and it will automatically be pulled up.

"So where do we need to go first?" Harley asked, and a Deathstroke mask appeared in North America, New York to be exact.

"We're heading to New York City, that's the start of this little gauntlet." Deadshot said, and the Suicide Squad packed up and got ready to head out.

"Oh before I forget, if you don't complete any leg of the gantlet within the time limit, I'll execute a class like I did with that stundent." The Joker said, this was brought so much displeasure to the Suicide Squad.

[And Thus, the Suicide Sqaud Ganutlet Begins...]

(A/N: Okay, I gotta admit...in real life I'm a good person, but whenever I write a graphic fanfiction or crossover with a full amount of imagination, I can be a sadistic and evil bastard. Now about the Asteriks next to Battle Royale, it's a bloody Japanese thriller about a middle school class fighting to the death. Thus why I added that, anyway leave a review if possible and also faves along follows are completely optional, so unitl the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off)


	2. Deathstroke's Gauntlet

Chapter 2: Deathstroke's Gauntlet

(Opening A/N: Okay this is starting to piss me off like a bull being waved with a cape. Every time I save my story, and I have it saved...and I go back to open it, it always has to be empty with a giant space! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Urgh! Also thanks to .94 for faving and following this story along with Daxen123 for following this. Anyway, let's get this puppy rolling!)

The helicopter which contained the members of the suicide Squad landed in New York. And here came the fun part...Deathstroke appeared on the giant screen and Mako was dangling from a chain over a giant vat of acid.

"Greetings Suicide Squad, I'd like to welcome you to the first leg of the gauntlet. I have managed to grab one of your precious friends and the Joker has planned on making her into a evil lackey of his." Deathstroke said, and this began to piss off Ryuko.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ryuko yelled, she didn't want any harm done to Mako.

"PLEASE, HELP ME RYUKO!" Mako screamed, she didn't want to be evil.

"And we're going to be playing a game of hide and seek. You guys hide, while some of my men seek for you, and you have 60 seconds, starting now." Deathstroke said as he disappeared and the screen changed to a timer which counted down from 60.

Harley grabs Ryuko and takes her to a good hiding spot which might be good enough for the two girls to hide in.

"Right here Ryuko." Harley said, and she climbed in first and Ryuko sat on top of her lap.

"This is kinda romantic." Ryuko whispered, and she was about to make a move on the clown girl.

"Look if we're going to be in a relationship, I want to be the husband." Harley said, she then wraps her arms around Ryuko bringing her closer.

"Okay, but I also have a counter proposal, if you're going to date me...then you're going to have to date my friend Mako as well." Ryuko replied, and both girls sealed the deal with a ten second French kiss.

"You got yourself a deal sweet cheeks." Harley said, but out of nowhere...there were three armed thugs out looking for the members of the Suicide Squad, and to make matters worse, there were more scowering over the city looking for them.

"Keep your eyes open, they might be out there. And make sure you check every nook and cranny." The first guy said, and the other two cocked their guns.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The second guy said, as he had his gun raised.

Just like a bat out of hell, a boomerang flies out of thin air and takes out of the three men. While the third man had a fist followed up by a knee to the jaw knocking him unconscious.

"You should learn well enough alone not to harm any Shielas. But no, you just had to provoke them." An Austrailian accented voice said, as soon as both girls came out of the hiding spot revealing that it was Captain Boomerang who saved them.

"Who's this guy?" Ryuko asked, he then bowed to Ryuko showing a form of respect.

"The name's Captain Boomerang. And you must be Ryuko Matoi, it seems that the Joker has sure put a nice enough bounty on you." Captain Boomerang informed Ryuko.

Now it was time for the squad to rescue Mako. But when they got to where Mako was being held captive, she wasn't there and everything was green screened.

"Congratulations, you've passed the test. And you're now an honorary member of Task Force X AKA the Suicide Squad." Deathstroke said, and out of the shadows was Amanda Waller.

"This was just a test? But I thought you were working for the Joker." Ryuko said, then Waller shook her head no.

"Actually Deathstroke is an inside agent for me, Joker still thinks that Slade is working as a bad guy. But as you should know Slade is a mercenary that's working for us." Waller said, and Ryuko went up to Mako and gave her a direct French kiss as well.

"I don't know what that was for, but I kinda liked it." Mako said, but there were other bad guys out there that were going to cash in on the opportunity of picking off the anti-heroes. Next up in the list of villans, is the penguin. And there was a dark haired man with a suit appeared onto the screen.

"Hello? Is anyone home? It's me, Oswald Cobblepot. Or as some people know me, as the penguin." Penguin said, and he was on the screen to inform the Squad about the next leg of the gauntlet and where it's going to be held. "The next leg of the gauntlet will be held in Gotham city. And I'll be having some back up with me for our little encounter." The villain proclaimed, and now the anti-heroic squad have another villain to fight if not more.

"Looks like any or all chances for a romantic break is going to have to wait." Ryuko said, and Harley placed her arms around our heroine's neck.

"Not to worry, both Mako and I will be here for you." Harley said and Mako came over and wrapped her arms around one of Ryuko's arms as well.

"And don't forget about me Ryuko." Mako said, and Ryuko started to blush since she's being shared by two other girls.

(A/N: Okay, before I forget...the Penguin is going to be based on the Gotham TV show. And he's *not* going to be the only villain in this story. Anyway, leave a review and faves along with follows are always optional and welcome. Next stop...Gotham City! So, until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Going To Rewrite This

Going to rewrite this...

Hey guys, I know this might be a bit sudden, but it turns out that after seeing the Suicide Squad movie, I'm going to have to rewrite this whole thing, don't worry though, I hope to have the first chapter up soon though, but yeah this is going to swing more to the movie, the first time I wrote this, I kinda winged the idea! So this time, I'll do it based off of the movie making it more darker than usual! Thanks for all the support and understanding!


End file.
